


誘掖後進

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 純情好司機小馬x慾求不滿誘受小少爺亨少小馬開車，然後在車上根據小少爺要求再次開車（？〉車上開的車





	誘掖後進

**Author's Note:**

> 因爲上次那篇albert明明沒有一絲肉的成分還是在lofter po不了，我還是決定這個開車（雖然我覺得這是小車，大車詳見怪產那篇意料之外，那根本是長橋車）放link好了
> 
> \- 慾求不滿亨少  
> \- 純情的司機馬季  
> \- 馬季x亨少，沒有逆CP！！！  
> \- 如果我寫assignment可以如此多字就好了系列

 

**誘掖後進**

**-本義：誘導、引導後輩上進**

**-曲義：引誘下屬從後面進入**

 

 

※

 

 

「你又遲到了，馬季。」剛坐進房車的後座，潘榮亨便眯著眼瞪著腕上的手錶道。他用力地關上門，然後翹起二郎腿。

 

倒後鏡映著的是馬季戰戰兢兢的臉。脣角微微上翹，少爺竟然覺得他的私人司機的反應十分有趣。

 

他想，繼續玩下去。反正今晚他沒有美女相伴，這個可愛的純情司機，看起來是不錯的玩物。

 

「今晚我先不回家，你駛去山頂。」少爺這樣吩咐道。

 

馬季一愣，先是輕輕地「哦」了聲，然後切線往著山頂的方向前進。幸好還沒有上橋進香港仔隧道，不然還不知道怎麽改回去。

 

商業中心中環夜裏依舊燈火璀璨，但馬季卻無暇欣賞。他本來只是以爲把少爺送回壽辰山的大宅自己便可以功成身退，怎知道還是要超時工作。

 

還要不知道這次超時工作之後能不能回家。

 

一路上，少爺發現司機頻頻地透過看著倒後鏡的倒影去瞄自己。當兩人的視線在鏡中交疊的時候，馬季便害怕地移開視線，繼續駕車。

 

他的司機脾性溫和，個性冷靜。有人說，除了打麻雀之外，最能摸清一個人性格大抵就是透過觀察他駕車。對於這句話，亨少可是十分同意的。個性溫順的馬季駕駛技巧良好，讓亨少甚少感到有顛簸的感覺，對於他一個經常於車上閲讀文件的大忙人而言，這樣的司機實在是太完美了。

 

然而今日的馬季視乎心緒不寧，駕車時候時快時慢，顛簸的程度讓早已不快的少爺心情更是不悅。

 

他危險地翹起了嘴角。

 

司機大半是害怕自己會殺了他吧？大半夜，居然要駛去山頂，根本是電視劇的謀殺劇情。

 

就讓他繼續擔心吧。雖然喜歡肉體上被人虐待，少爺還是有精神上折磨人的癖好。

 

大概越有錢的人內心越扭曲，這句話套用在他身上是更合適不過的。

 

※

 

「停在這裡。」亨少道。馬季順從地把車停泊在雇主指定的位置，同時緊張地左顧右盼。

 

不是耍我吧，這個地方是電視劇裡面，謀殺案發生的地方。大台電視劇常常在這裡取景。

 

「你過來後座。」少爺繼續下命令道。害怕得罪雇主，馬季只得乖乖下車，然後從後座車門再次上車，坐在亨少隔壁。司機乖乖地把手放在大腿上，四肢綳緊地死盯著前方，一副小學生被老師抓到上課偷吃的蠢萌模樣。

 

「把座椅平放。」面對雇主擠牙膏式的下命令，馬季沒有選擇，只得一項接著一項地執行。他平放了座椅，少爺繼續坐在自己隔壁，似笑非笑地看著司機戰戰兢兢的面容。

 

「我想不用再說了，馬季。」他微笑道，然而馬季看到對方的眼眸裡並沒有一絲笑意。

 

他感到背脊發寒，一陣寒惡令司機不禁顫抖。

 

「不乖的司機，總是要受到懲罰的。」少爺伸手，搭上馬季的左肩。隔著汗衫的薄布料，司機感受到亨少手心傳過來的溫暖。

 

然後，他施力，把馬季按倒在平放的座椅上。

 

馬季緊張得閉上了眼。是時候到了吧？不過就算要死，起碼在名貴房車被漂亮（儘管内心扭曲變態）的小少爺殺死，也是一件樂事。他安慰自己道。多少人希望能夠牡丹花下死也不能如願，這一次他這個萬年倒黴王終於碰到了走運的事了。

 

再見了媽媽......

 

馬季感到有甚麼沈重的東西壓在自己的大腿上。好奇心驅使他睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的是跨坐在自己大腿的少爺。

 

啊所以是要捏死我了嗎？

 

亨少的俊臉在自己面前急速放大，直至近得可以感受到對方的氣息位置才停下。馬季眨眼，腦袋無法理解現在發生的事情。

 

「我會，好好懲罰你。」少爺低喃，溫熱的氣息噴灑在他的脣。馬季緊張地吞嚥，心臟不受控地狂跳。

 

相信亨少也能感受到自己狂亂的心跳－－從對方自自己心跳加速之後便露出神秘的微笑，他猜得出少爺早就感覺得到。

 

兩人的距離收窄，少爺吻上他的脣，纖細的指尖不安分地解開司機的皮帶。

 

馬季的瞳孔放大。

 

意識到事情正在走向一個與他預期截然不同的方向，馬季想要推開身上的少爺，然而亨少似乎早就預料到他會有這樣的反應。他停下解開馬季皮帶的動作，咔擦一聲就把司機的手用手扣扣上，並將另一端扣到安全帶的圓環上。

 

作為一個看蒼老師長大(自行定義長大讀音)、最近綺夢對象是明日花綺羅的直男，他從未試過幻想與男人做那檔事，更遑論被肛了。

 

馬季欲哭無淚，他過去三十幾年都只是和右手交往，他並不要第一次是被男人肛啊嗚嗚。馬季一直幻想第一次就算不是獻給好像三上悠亞一般的女孩子，至少起碼不是被個變態太子爺上啊。他剛才想的牡丹花下死指的是被漂亮的小少爺殺死，並不包括被肛啊啊啊。

 

亨少技巧嫻熟地抽走了皮帶，修長的指尖解開了褲子的紐扣。他扔開皮帶，動作流暢地拉開褲子的拉鏈。

 

他輕柔地拂過薄薄的内褲布料，手部的動作挑逗，似乎引誘著馬季屈服於男人最原始的反應。

 

少爺親吻著司機的嘴角，雙手的動作沒有停下的跡象。

 

「能受到這樣懲罰的人，還不多呢。要好好享受了，馬季。」

 

亨少的手離開了他，那陣淡淡的溫暖被山頂的冷空氣取代。他舔舔脣，然後站起來，利落的踢走了雙腳的皮鞋，脫下了緊身的西裝長褲。下半身只穿著一條緊緊的三角褲的少爺再次跨坐在司機的腿上。

 

他伸手拉開公事包的拉鏈，拿出一支......馬季常常在，愛情動作片見到的液體。

 

要來的始終要來啊小馬，馬季心想，忍一忍就很快過去了呢。

 

少爺用口咬開了潤滑油的瓶蓋，軟身的膠瓶因為施力所以飛濺出黏糊糊的液體，見到兩人的身上。他把一大團液體擠落自己纖細的指尖，然後伸手往背後一探，拉開三角褲的緊緻布料。

 

突然發現事情再次往著截然不同的方向發展，馬季目瞪口呆。

 

因爲少爺的手從後方探進内褲，從馬季的角度看，本來已經緊致得像是畫上去的三角褲似乎更加緊了，勾勒出少爺半硬的男性器官形狀。馬季吞嚥，這時候發現自己開始似乎不爭氣地屈服於最原始的欲望。

 

兄弟，不要這時候離棄我！

 

大概是察覺到馬季内心的天人交戰，少爺再次舔舔下脣，把沾滿潤滑油的右手從内褲抽出。魔爪伸向馬季已經起反應的下半身，粘糊糊的指尖拉開了薄薄的内褲布料，讓禁閉已久的欲望終見天日。一手套弄著司機的男性象徵，少爺一手拉開自己的内褲。

 

他緩緩坐下。

 

司機躺著，從他的角度能夠看著少爺雪白的股瓣吞吐著自己的性器。亨少似乎是發狂般的搖著腰肢，兩人交合時發出惹人遐想的水聲。看到對方如此賣力地搖晃著腰肢，馬季不僅露出驚訝的表情。他心想，這樣的力度小少爺大概會痛死。

 

少爺的嬌喘聲在車廂裏回蕩，他的臉頰因爲體力勞動而變得緋紅，教司機更是心癢癢。

 

一聲叫喊過後，亨少軟弱無力地倒在司機的身上。墨色的眼眸對上馬季的瞳，他輕輕吻上對方的臉頰。

 

兩人就這樣靜止不動，依偎在對方的懷裏，傾聽著私家車的隆隆引擎聲。不知多久之後，少爺慢慢坐起來，然後分開兩人結合的身體。白色的液體滴落他的雪白大腿，在少爺移動的時候馬季似乎聽到液體的聲音。亨少看似沒有打算清潔後庭的打算，反而轉身背著司機，慢條斯理地穿回内褲，讓馬季清楚見到他被白色液體沾濕的後庭，直至它慢慢地被布料完全覆蓋。

 

「馬季。」他開口道，用鑰匙解開鎖著司機的手扣，「回家的時候，你幫我洗澡。你的東西一直在滴出來，我很不舒服。」

 

馬季的臉瞬間刷紅。

 

※

 

從那天開始，馬季開始了明明是需要對別人負責任，卻感覺是別人需要對自己負責任的生活。

 

少爺拉開車門，一屁股坐到後座，然後利落地關上車門。

 

「今天我們直接回家。」

 

啊謝天謝地，終於不用被搾乾了。馬季感嘆。

 

「我買了新玩具，今天試試看吧。」

 

欲哭無淚的馬季只好戰戰兢兢地開車，駛回慾求不滿的少爺的大宅。

**Author's Note:**

> 有後續，有售後服務，不用擔心  
> 下一篇大概講純愛沒有肉  
> 不過我整天覺得有亨少的存在-->有肉 所以還是不確定  
> 雖然我想寫純粹的愛情，嗯


End file.
